Christopher
Christopher is The 9th Human to fall, and is the First known 'Normal' Human to be able to withstand DT. Until Chris, Only Devil-Born Humans could survive DT, Now we know there are Anomalies like Chris. Story Chris wakes up one day, gets dressed and goes to school. Turns out, it's field trip to MT. Ebott day. So, naturally he gets on the bus and goes to the bottom of MT Ebott. Him and His Class hike all the way to the top, take some pictures and as They're about to leave, Chris follows some trouble making kids into a Cave. He just wanted to see what they were up to. Turns out, the boys had found this HUGE Hole. Chris speaks up and tells them they shouldn't be there. They look at Him and laugh. Then They surround Chris in a Semicircle, Blocking the Exit. They tell Him to Jump. He Refuses, and they shove him back a couple of steps... Then watch in horror as He trips backwards over a root and falls into the abyss. A couple hours later, Chris wakes up after having a shock-induced period of Unconsciousness. His leg is broken and His head hurts, but he has to keep going. He hops around and out the door entering a darker room with a patch of grass bathed in light. He didn't think much of it, but ever since leaving that room and entering the Ruins, He got the feeling that He was being watched. It could've been His head playing tricks on him, but He swear it was so Real. The First puzzle wasn't too difficult for him. Just don't press the middle buttons. The next room had labelled levers, but even then the Puzzles were solved already. The one that got Him Cut up was the Spike path room. It said the next room is the exact same as the previous rooms path, But When he tried to follow it, He couldn't hop straight, so He got cut by the Spikes that didn't move. He had to keep going, and then he found himself in the long Corridor. He took a rest before continuing. Then when He continued, He found a Stick. It looked like it had been used by someone, but it worked as a good crutch. He later found a bowl of 'Monster Candy' and took 3. It said take one, but at that point, any food was what he Really needed. He kept going, Falling through some puzzles and after every fall, He ate a candy to dull the pain. It helped and instead of hopping, He could limp. His leg was still broken, but it was supporting Him just enough to move quicker. He then found Toriel's house. There was no food, so He couldn't get any more. Instead he just rested, ate His last candy and went to the Basement which turned out to be a corridor to a door. Through the door, He saw Flowey. It looked at him with a sad look and said; 'Congrats, you made it through the ruins without help. Good on you. Now leave. So I can stay here, alone in my misery.' and then he disappeared into the ground. He left the ruins and collapsed. Papyrus found him on his Patrol, and took him back home to heal. While Sans watched over him while Papyrus went to do something, Chris woke up and injected DT into himself, hoping it would end his misery. He didn't know it was DT, and was poisonous, but he hoped it would either help or finish the Job. Sans told Papyrus and he freaked, getting fussy over Chris. But by this time, Chris was already Unconscious. While he was Unconscious and Sans watched over him, He sat up and his Eyes looked as if they had fire in them. Sans got the idea to nickname him Blaze at this moment. Then When he woke up, Sans and Papyrus helped him. He was cautious, but He didn't try to attack or flee, as that seemed rude and He was obviously feeling better, so he wasn't going to harm his Helpers. Though, Chris was worried when Papyrus told Him that he had taken a very toxic thing. When Paps told him it made Chris better, He was confused, but then Papyrus called Alphys and arranged an appointment. Chris went there, got a Checkup and turns out that He's one of the only Humans that are capable of surviving DT. In fact, He's the only one Known in existence to be able to take it. Profile Appearance He wears Red underneath a Singlet With a fire Embroidered as the Logo. He has Yellow Pants and Red Shoes with Black Socks He has Light Red-ish Hair, and Lines On his Jaw that reach up to his Cheeks. Most of the time, his Hands are smoking, Showing his Fire Powers. Personality Kind, Smart and Resourceful. Has a slight tendency to be Lazy, but that's just Sans rubbing off on him. He is nice to all monsters, Hating no one. He especially likes The Skeleton Brothers, and likes talking to Chara and Blue. Powers SAVE Due to his DT, He can SAVE his Progress. LOAD He can LOAD his SAVEs CONTINUE Return After Death. Pyrokinesis His DT has Awoken his Magic the Humans Lost long ago, and given him Pyrokinesis, the Control and Manipulation of Fire and Heat. Weaknesses Cold and Water Anything that is Cold will limit his Pyrokinetic Capabilities, As will Water, which Can Extinguish it. Relationships Ariella His Sister. He hasn't Seen her in a long time, Unless he goes to Swap!Dtale, Where instead of Chris, It's his Sister Who Falls. Evelyn His Mum. He hasn't Seen her in a long time, Unless he goes to Shift!Dtale, Where instead of Chris, It's his Mother Who Falls. Chara Good Friend. Loves to Talk with her. Sans He Likes Sans a lot, for being So nice to him when it isn't Sans' Tendency to like Humans so Quickly. He respects him Highly for this. Papyrus He loves Both Skeletons, and Often Joins Papyrus on his Patrol. 'Blue' (Integrity) Good Friend. Loves talking to them and lives with them, not in the Same room though. Toriel He plans to Train with her and learn more about Pyrokinesis one day. Trivia * Chris is the First Human to be able to Survive DT, Making him an Anomaly. * Chris Introduces himself As Blaze because he likes the Name Sans gave him. * Christopher D'Oyen is a Real Person. He was Extremely nice to me, The Creator and So I made him Part Of Dtale. You're Welcome, Chris!